My Cutie Bodyguard
by masCaHYoo12
Summary: "aku ingin melindungimu sampai aku tak berdaya dan darah ini tak lagi bisa menetes"/"aish.. Kenapa jadi aku yang melindungimu.. Bukankah kau yang sudah berjaji untuk melindungiku.."/"di.. Dia itu ceroboh tuan.. Kenapa anda masih menginginkanya menjadi seorang pengawal bagi tuan muda"/KAISOO/kaisoo/JONGSOO/jongsoo/School Life/BL/njoo direpiew
1. Chapter 1

My Cutie BodyGuard

Cast : Kaisoo

Support cast : Kim suho, Kris Wu

Summary : "aku ingin melindungimu sampai aku tak berdaya dan darah ini tak lagi bisa menetes"/"aish.. Kenapa jadi aku yang melindungimu.. Bukankah kau yang sudah berjaji untuk melindungiku.."/"di.. Dia itu ceroboh tuan.. Kenapa anda masih menginginkanya menjadi seorang pengawal bagi tuan muda"

Warning : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, school life, drama, OOC .. Disini Kim suho jadi cewek alias GS (Genderswitch)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini benar benar dibuat sendiri, terinspirasi dari manga tight rope dan anime kurishitsuji/black butler :)

Pengenalan tokoh

Kim Jongin a.k.a Jongin  
Pemuda kaya yang angkuh berumur 17 tahun memiliki seorang ayah yang begitu kejam dan terobsesi kesuksesan walaupun mendapatkanya menggunakan cara kotor

Kim Siwon- pengusaha sukses dan terkenal karena caranya mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dengan cara kotor..

Cara kerja mereka tidak jauh dari cara yang dianut oleh yakuza  
Yakni menyelesaikan masalah dengan membunuh lawan..

Do Kyungsoo  
Pemuda 17 tahun yang selalu sendiri, merindukan belaian kasih sayang dari eomma dan appa nya yang selalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan

Namun tanpa diduga ia kembali diingatkan dengan teman semasa kecil nya lewat sebuah mimpi yang ternyata teman semasa kecilnya ini sudah lama ini ia rindukan secara diam diam

Kim Suho  
Adik perempuan dari Kim Jongin berumur 15  
Ia merupakan perempuan yang sangat ceria dan manja.. Dan ia selalu membutuhkan pujian

Kris Wu  
Pria dewasa berumur 21 tahun yang menjabat sebagai salah satu pengawal pribadi Kim Jongin.. Mengingat jika ayahnya yang kejam memiliki banyak saingan dalam dunia bisnis mereka, sehingga Kim Jongin memerlukan pengawal untuk melindunginya dari berbagai ancaman dari beberapa pesaing bisnis

Kim Kyuhyun  
Mantan istri dari Kim siwon.. Dan merupakan ibu kandung dari Jongin dan Suho

Siwon memutuskan berpisah dari Kyuhyun walaupun ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun..  
Alasan siwon mencerai kan Kyuhyun karena Siwon tidak ingin melibatkan istri yang dicintainya melebihi apapun termasuk anak anaknya terluka karena bisnis kotornya itu..

~~

Prolog

Kyungsoo hanya pemuda ceroboh yang hidupnya hanya itu itu saja.. Ia juga anak kesepian yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya..

Setelah sepuluh tahun.. Dimalam ketika Kyungsoo sendirian dirumahnya ia bermimpi bertemu dengan teman semasa kecilnya

Teman kecilnya yang sudah membuatkan sebuah janji..

Dan untuk saat ini.. Kyungsoo ingin dirinyalah yang akan membuat kan janji untuk teman kecilnya itu

~~

"jangan melamun didepan kaca seperti itu.. Kau membuat orang yang melihatnya takut karena matamu seolah olah akan meloncat keluar"

"matamu.. Hidungmu.. Bibirmu.. Telingamu.. Rahangmu.. Pipimu.. Alismu.. Kelopak matamu dan semua tentangmu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.. Walaupun kita berpisah akulah orang yang pertama kali akan mengenalimu "

?

Buat ff baru lagi.. :)  
Hemm.. Minta masukan dan saran nya dunk.. Asal jangan bash authornya karena author gak kuat oey..  
kalau mau dibash mungkin reader bisa bash ceritanya.. :D

Yosh.. Sekian,  
cuap cuap reader di kotak repiew ditunggu neh..

Salamaik bertemu lagi :*


	2. Chapter 2

My Cutie BodyGuard

Cast : Kaisoo

Support cast : Kim suho, Kris Wu

Summary : "aku ingin melindungimu sampai aku tak berdaya dan darah ini tak lagi bisa menetes"/"aish.. Kenapa jadi aku yang melindungimu.. Bukankah kau yang sudah berjaji untuk melindungiku.."/"di.. Dia itu ceroboh tuan.. Kenapa anda masih menginginkanya menjadi seorang pengawal bagi tuan muda"

Warning : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, school life, drama, OOC .. Disini Kim suho jadi cewek alias GS (Genderswitch)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini benar benar dibuat sendiri, terinspirasi dari manga tight rope dan anime kurishitsuji/black butler :)

Salamaik membaca ~  
Tinggalkan jejak ya.. :*

Chapter 1 :

POV

Malam ini appa dan eomma tidak ada dirumah, mereka lebih memilih untuk bekerja hingga larut malam dan melupakan anak semata wayang nya ini

Appa bekerja sebagai seorang asisten di sebuah perusahaan tapi sampai saat ini aku belum tau appa bekerja di perusahaan mana, sedangkan eomma ia lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama tante tante sosialita hingga lupa untuk pulang dan mengurusi keluarganya

Tapi, aku bisa apa.. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan mereka berdua menikmati pekerjaannya

Sedangkan aku.. Lebih memilih untuk memandangi langit langit kamar seperti saat ini.. Sendirian.. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau menemani, tentu saja aku ini mana punya teman. Salah seorang saja tidak akan ada yang mau mendekati orang ceroboh seperti ku ini.

POV end

Karena terlalu mendalami alur kehidupanya yang begitu begitu saja. Pria muda yang berumur 17 tahun itu perlahan menutup matanya  
Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, karena memandangi langit langit kamarnya dan memikirkan dirinya yang selalu sendirian hingga jatuh tertidur diatas ranjangnya seperti itu

~~  
Angin kian berhembus cepat sehingga menerbangkan daun ginkgo kecoklatan yang menggugur dari dahanya

Daun daun ginkgo yang kecoklatan itu berterbangan tertiup angin sehingga salah satunya mendarat tepat diatas helaian rambut hitam seorang bocah kecil yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut dibawah pohon ginkgo sendirian

Ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian atas kepalanya bocah kecil itu pun menegakan kepalanya..

Dan disaat bersamaan, sebuah tangan yang sama mungil dengan miliknya menyentuh daun ginkgo yang tadi terjatuh diatas kepalanya

"kenapa bersedih begitu.. Apa kau tak senang melihatnya daun ginkgo yang indah ini?"

Seorang bocah yang memiliki badan lebih tinggi dari bocah yang tengah terduduk tersenyum sambil menyodorkan daun ginkgo yang berwarna cokelat keemasan itu

"t tentu saja aku senang.. Mereka benar benar indah"  
Si mungil yang memiliki mata bulat bersuara namun terdengar bergetar..

Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres yang lebih tinggi memilih untuk memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dibawah pohon

"ayolah Kyungsoo jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

Yang dipanggil Kyungsol menoleh.. Dan menghamburkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat si bocah lebih tinggi

"ti tidak.. Aku tidak apa apa.. "  
Kyungsoo tersenyum pada sosok yang mendekapnya..

"kau payah sekali dalam berbohong Kyung~"  
Lalu ia mengusap usap kepala Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan bermaksud untuk menenangkan teman sepermainan nya ini

"sungguh.. Aku tidak apa apa"  
Kyungsoo pun lebih mengeratkan dekapan mereka

"aku tahu.. Kau sedang sedih karena anak anak tadi yang mengejekmu, lalu untuk apa bohong padaku Kyung~.."  
Kini ia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai terasa bergetar

"tenang saja, aku disini Kyung.. Melindungimu.. Jadi jangan menangis.. Air matamu itu terlalu berharga bagiku.. "

Seketika perasaan Kyungsok berubah menjadi damai mendengar suara yang begitu berani berucap seperti itu, Lalu tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa berputar.. Badanya serasa dihisap kedalam sebuah lubang hitam yang dalam dan bocah yang mendekap eratnya tadi tiba tiba memudar.. Dan berubah menghilang

"aaaaaa"

~~

"aaaaaaa" teriakan pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu terdengar memekakan telinga ketika ia tiba tiba bangun dari tidur nya

"hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh"  
Deru nafasnya kian cepat dan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat..

"ke kenapa aku memimpikanya"  
Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut

"mimpi buruk"  
Pemuda itu berbisik dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tertidur kembali

Namun ia kembali bangun dari tidurnya melangkah perlahan menuju laci di meja belajarnya

Mencari sebuah kotak yang terlihat sudah kusam, dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah daun dengan cokelat keemasanya

"untuk kali ini dan selanjutnya biarkan aku yang melindungimu jongin"

Kyungsoo pun memandangi daun itu lekat lekat sambil terus memikirkan mimpinya yang ia sebut 'buruk'

~~

Mimpi itu tiba tiba saja datang ditidur Kyungsoo dan membuatnya terbangun ditengah malam

Kyungsoo pun semakin merasa tidak tenang sepanjang ia terjaga dari tidurnya dan akhirnya ketika dipagi hari, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menemui sang appa yang sedang bekerja di kantor

Ia menemui appa untuk meminta bantuan..

Meminta bantuan appa untuk mencari teman sepermainannya ketika kecil yang telah memberinya sebuah daun ginkgo dan sebuah janji yang sampai saat ini tak bisa dilupakan oleh sosok muda Do Kyungsoo

"appaaaa.."Kyungsoo sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika melihat appanya sedang berjalan di lobi kantor

"eh.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyungsoo"

"appa.. Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan mu ?" Kyungsoo mengapit salah satu lengan appa dan menggoyangkanya secara manja..  
Lagi pula ini baru pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melakukan hal seperti ini, karena jujur saja ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 1 minggu tidak bertemu

"minta bantuan apa.. Tidak bisakah kita membicarakanya dirumah ?"  
Appa Kyungsoo sedikit memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan genggaman Kyungsoo dilenganya

"ke kenapa appa seperti ini.. Kapan appa akan punya waktu untuk satu satunya anak mu ini.. Lagi pula aku hanya meminta bantuan mu untuk kali ini saja.. "

Kyungsoo memaki appanya hingga membuat karyawan kantor yang sedang berjalan melewati lobi memperhatikan mereka berdua

"hhh.. Tidak tahu kah kau Kyungsoo jika kita sedang di tempat kerja apaa.. Apakah permintaanmu itu tidak bisa dipenuhi oleh eomma mu ha?"

Appa Kyungsoo menarik Kyungsoo menuju toilet yang lumayan dekat dari lobi

"tidak appa.. Bagaimana aku bisa meminta bantuan eomma jika ia tidak pernah pulang kerumah.. "

Sesungguhnya, appa Kyungsoo juga merindukan saat kebersamaan dengan keluarga intinya itu.. Namun dia bisa apa, jika ia benar benar masih dibutuhkan ditempatnya bekerja dan membuatnya harus lembur berhari hari

"baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita lupakan sejenak tentang eomma mu, sekarang kau ingin minta tolong apa pada appa Kyung~"

Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengambil tangan appa nya untuk ia genggam

"appa.. Bantu aku untuk mencari seseorang.. Ia teman ku ketika kecil, kumohooooon"

Kyungsoo menangkup tangan appa dan memeluknya erat didepan dada

"hhh.. Ba baiklah..

Tiba tiba terdengar suara dari dalam saku celana appa Kyungsoo  
Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamanya pada tangan appa nya

"Yeoboseyo.. "  
Appa Kyungsoo memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo dengan memasuki salah satu bilik kamar kecil di toilet itu

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiam diri dan memandangi dirinya dari dalam kaca besar dihadapanya

Ketika asik dengan dunianya sendiri.. Seorang pria dengan butan pakaian hitam dengan jas mewah berdiri disampingnya untuk berkaca

"jangan melamun didepan kaca seperti itu.. Kau membuat orang yang melihatnya takut karena matamu seolah olah akan meloncat keluar"

Pria itu berbicara dengan gaya sinis.. Membuat Kyungsoo seketika sadar dan menolehkan badanya kesamping

"apa masalahmu ha?-"

Tapi.. Kyungsoo tiba tiba diam ketika ia menyadari jika dihadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang semalam membayangi dirinya didalam mimpi.. Seseorang yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk meminta pertolongan pada appanya .. Seseorang yang datang dimasa kecil dan yang telah memberinya kenangan

"Jo.. Jongiiin"

~~ tbece~~


	3. Chapter 3

My Cutie BodyGuard

Cast : Kaisoo

Support cast : Kim suho, Kris Wu

Summary : "aku ingin melindungimu sampai aku tak berdaya dan darah ini tak lagi bisa menetes"/"aish.. Kenapa jadi aku yang melindungimu.. Bukankah kau yang sudah berjaji untuk melindungiku.."/"di.. Dia itu ceroboh tuan.. Kenapa anda masih menginginkanya menjadi seorang pengawal bagi tuan muda"

Warning : Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BL, school life, drama, OOC .. Disini Kim suho jadi cewek alias GS (Genderswitch)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini benar benar dibuat sendiri, terinspirasi dari manga tight rope dan anime kurishitsuji atau black butler :)

Salamaik membaca ~  
Tinggalkan jejak ya.. :*

Chapter 2 :

Kyungsoo memekik keras membuat pria dihadapannya terkejut

"yak Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi.."  
Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, Appa Kyungsoo beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari bilik kamar mandi untuk melihat keadaan putra nya tiba tiba saja membuatnya terkejut karena pekikan nya yang keras

"tu tuan muda"

Namun ketika appa benar benar akan memarahi Kyungsoo, ia tiba tiba bungkam karena dihadapanya saat ini berdiri sosok yang selama ini ia hormati dan ia sanjung yakni tuan muda..

Tuan muda Kim Jongin, anak dari Kim Siwon.. Anak seorang konglomerat sukses di negeri Korea.. Anak dari seorang pengusaha korea yang kejam layaknya yakuza

~~

Mulut Kyungsoo serasa tidak mau ditutup barang sesenti pun ketika melihat secara nyata sosok yang selama ini telah membuatnya rindu secara diam diam..

Sosok dihadapanya yang telah mengucapkan seuntai kata janji ketika kecil dulu..  
Janji seorang bocah kepada teman sepermainanya

"Jo..Jongiinn"

Kyungsoo kembali mengucapkan nama itu.. Membuat sang empu pemilik nama merinding mendenga suara bergetar yang serasa tidak asing lagi ditelinganya

"si siapa kau.. "

Namun.. Rasa getaran dihatinya akibat mendengar suara Kyungsoo tidak membuat gengsi seorang Kim Jongin seketika luntur

Dengan gaya angkuhnya Jongin memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana dan melemparkan sebuah seringai seakan akan meremehkan Kyungsoo yang saat ini menahan dirinya agar tidak mendekap erat Jongin..

"Jangan sok kenal padaku.. Kerdil"

Setelah melayangkan kata ejekan pada Kyungsoo.. Jongin berjalan keluar dari toilet yang kini terasa begitu hening

"Kyungsoo appa tidak tahu hari ini kau kenapa.. Tapi appa peringatkan, jangan sok akrab dengan tuan muda jika tidak ingin appa dipecat dari perusahaan ini, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat"  
Appa Kyungsoo berbisik dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Kyungsoo kemudian perlahan menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka

"ta tapi app-"  
"tidak ada tapi tapian Kyung.. Appa mohon pulanglah"

Dan dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya menggunakan sebuah taksi

~~

POV

Orang tadi benar benar Jongin, Kim jongin yang dulunya adalah teman kecilku.. Seseorang yang pernah berjanji untuk melindungiku dari ejekan bocah lain yang mengatakan jika aku adalah anak tidak berguna

Dia Kim Jongim.. Di dia benar benar Kim Jongin.. Sosok yang selama 10 tahun ini diam diam aku rindukan semenjak kepidahanya yang mengharuskan kami berdua berpisah

Dia tidak pernah berubah, matanya yang tajam alisnya yang tebal dan rahangnya yang tegas

Sama seperti dulu tidak pernah berubah, bahkan tinggi badanya masih memiliki perbandingan tinggi yang sama denganku.. Jadi mana mungkin aku melupakan sosok seorang Kim Jongin..

#flashback on#  
~10 years ago~

"Yak Kyungsoo ayo kejar aku.." dua bocah dengan memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan tengah bermain kejar kejaran.. Yang lebih mungil kedua matanya tertutup oleh sehelai kain hingga ia berlari dengan kedua tanganya melayang seolah olah meraba udara untuk menggapai sesosok bocah yang berlari lima langkah darinya..

"tu tunggu.. Ini gelap sekali aku tidak bisa melihat apapun jongin-ah~"  
Yang mungil merengek seakan akan ia tidak ingin lagi jadi pihak yang matanya tertutup

"Dasar cengeng.. Kemarilah, berjalan 5 langkah kedepan.."

Bocah yang dipanggil Jongin bersuara sambil menahan tawanya

"baiklah.. Tunggu aku Jongin"  
Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak yang diberitahukan oleh Jongin kearah depan

"Jo Jongin.. Kau dimana?"  
Ternyata setelah Kyungsoo melangkah sebanyak 5 langkah.. Ia tidak menemukan Kim Jongin.. Bahkan setelah tanganya meraba ia tidak juga menemukan tubuh Jongin

"Jo jongiin" Kyungsok merasa takut ketika suara Jongin yang tadi berisik tiba tiba menghilang

Dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk membuka ikatan sehelai kain yang menutupi kedua matanya

"Hap~.. Kenapa dibuka sedari tadi aku dibelakangmu.. Hehehe mendengarkan suaramu yang bergetar membuatku benar benar ingin tertawa Kyung"

Setelah berhasil membuka ikatan Kyungsoo tetap melihat kegelapan karena sekarang sepasang tangan Jonginlah yang menutupi kedua mata Kyungsoo

"Yak.. Jongin-ah kau membuatku takut.."

Kyungsoo berteriak, dan membuat Jongin terkejut

"Jangan berteriak didekatku.. Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit Kyung~"

Dibalikanya tubuh Kyungsoo yang kedua matanya masih ditutupi agar mengahadap tubuhnya

"Kyung~ jangan pernah takut dan khawatir karena aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu Kyung~"

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo terangkat keatas, menyentuh wajah Jongin yang berjarak dekat denganya

"matamu.. Hidungmu.. Bibirmu.. Telingamu.. Rahangmu.. Pipimu.. Alismu.. Kelopak matamu dan semua tentangmu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan Jongin-ah.. Walaupun kita berpisah akulah orang yang pertama kali akan mengenalimu "

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan kedua tanganya didepan mata Kyungsoo

Keduanya saling memandang penuh harap  
"terimakasi.. Terimakasi Kyung~ Aku akan berusaha untuk melindungimu dan kau.. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengingatku"

#Flashback off#

Akhirnya.. Aku kembali bertemu dengan Jongin setelah sekian lama .. Bertemu kembali dengan Jongin yang dulu selalu mendekapku..

POV end

~~

Sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya menggunakan sebuah taksi, Kyungsoo terus mengingat Kim Jongin yang dulu dan Kim Jongin yang sekarang yang baru saja ia temui

Andai.. Jika 10 tahun yang lalu mereka tidak berpisah, mungkin mereka berdua saat ini akan bahagia dan saling berpelukan

Namun 10 tahun lalu mereka berdua dipisahkan karena ayah Jongin-Kim siwon melakukan pembunuhan pada sebuah keluarga inti yang ia anggap saingan perusahaanya

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka saat itu dan pindah kedaerah lain..  
Hingga Siwon membuat ikatan antara dua bocah yang begitu akrab harus terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu..

Dan mulai saat itu, Kyungsoo kembali disisihkan.. Ia kembali menjadi bocah pendiam yang ceroboh dan bocah mungil yang selalu dibully

Namun.. Ia kembali bangkit ketika memutuskan untuk mengasah bela dirinya .. Sehingga ia diikutkan di berbagai kejuaraan, Kyungsoo juga berhasil meraih berbagai mendali dibanyak pertandingan

Kyungsoo pun berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat, bahkan ia membuat anak anak yang pernah membully nya mendapatkan luka parah hanya karena mendapat beberapa bogem dari tangan mulus miliknya

Tapi sangat disayangkan, karena ia memiliki sifat ceroboh yang merugikan dirinya sendiri.. Sehingga terkadang appanya merasa begitu murka pada sifatnya yang ceroboh itu

~~

POV

Jadi selama ini appa bekerja diperusahaan seorang Kim Siwon?

Aku tidak menyangka.. bagaimana mungkin appa bekerja sama dengan ayah Jongin yang terkenal sebagai orang kejam itu

Hhh.. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Kim siwon yang kejam itu adalah ayah dari Kim Jongin..

POV end

~~

Setelah sampai dirumah.. Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya, ia membaringkan tubuh nya keatas ranjang..

Namun sedetik setelah ia menutup mata, Kyungsoo kembali bangun..  
Ia beranjak dari atas ranjangnya dan kembali berjalan kearah meja  
Belajarnya, ia membuka salah satu laci dan menyentuh sebuah kotak yang berisi sebuah daun ginkgo keemasan

"Jongin.. Kali ini beri aku kesempatan untuk melindungi dan selalu berada disisimu.."  
Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya ketika bersama dengan Jongin

"Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak berubah Jongin.. Kau tetap Jongin ku"

Lalu ia menyeka air matanya yang membasahi pipinya

"daun ini bukti kau dulu yang begitu perduli dengan ku.. "

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tanganya diatas meja dan terus menatapi daun cokelat keemasan yang terlihat sangat kusam sekaligus rapuh itu

Seketika itu.. Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur dan kembali bermimpi..

Dan 'Untuk kali ini.. Kyungsoo akan bermimpi Indah bermimpi indah tentang Jonginya'..

~tebe'nce~

Mungkin di chap dua suho dan kris belum muncul.. tapi tunggu aja ne :*


End file.
